My Life It's You
by Summer Mei
Summary: WonKyu fic, angst romance  saat seseorang yang kau kasihi meninggalkanmu dengan sejuta kenangan. Yaoi


My Life It's You

Author : Hotaru Hatake

Pair : WonKyu

Genre : Romance & Angst

Warning : Yaoi, BL, MalexMale, AU, Dll Death Chara

Don't Like Don't Read

.

AN : Aish author kurang percaya diri kalau nulis fic angst, mianhamnida bila gajenya keterlaluan QwQ

.

"Kyuhyun-ah..," panggil seorang namja bertubuh tegap, memanggil sang namjachingu yang sedang asyik memandangi pemandangan kota Seoul dari beranda apartemen Kyuhyun sembari mengelus kepala sang namjachingu.

"Wae?" yang dipanggil memalingkan wajahnya dari acara menikmatinya, menatap kedua mata sang namjachingu yang sudah menemani setiap langkah dan hidupnya selama 6 tahun dengan status namjachingu.

Siwon menghentikan kegiatannya mengelus rambut Kyuhyun, langsung memeluk namjachingunya erat sembari berbisik, "Kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat mencintaimu? Saranghae Kyuhyun-ah..,"

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Siwon dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Siwon, "Ya aku tahu… nado saranghae hyung…,"

Siwon dan Kyuhyun, sudah menjalani hubungan ini selama 2 tahun, meski mereka tahu ini benar-benar salah, mereka tetap melanjutkannya, dengan saling percaya semua dapat terlewati.

Siwon memegang pipi Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun memandang ke atas, dan tanpa basa basi Siwon langsung mencium Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pun membalas ciuman Siwon. Mereka saling melumat, mencoba membuat rasa mereka melebur jadi satu, saling bertukar saliva. Siwon menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun, mengajak lidah Kyuhyun untuk saling memilin. Kyuhyun membalasnya, meski tidak selincah lidah Siwon.

Selang beberapa menit, Siwon melepaskan pangutan bibir mereka, memberikan waktu untuk Kyuhyun mengambil nafas. Siwon kembali memeluk Kyuhyun erat, 'Aku benar-benar tidak ingin meninggalkanmu Kyuhyun-ah…,' batin Siwon.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Hah…," Siwon baru saja tiba di apartemennya setelah semalaman menikmati kebersamaan.

"Kepalaku sakit sekali…," gumamnya sembari memijit-mijit keningnya. Merasa ada yang akan menyeruak keluar dari dalam mulutnya, Siwon menutup mulutnya, "Uhuk!"

Terlihat segumpal dahak bercampur darah yang berhasil dikeluarkannya. "Hah… hah… Kyuhyun-ah.. hah.. benar.. be..nar.. hah.. ah.. t-tidak bi..sa.. hah… memberitahumu…," dan seketika itu ia pingsan, sebelumnya mengirim pesan tanpa teks kepada dokter yang menanganinya, Hankyung.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Aish… Siwon.. Siwon… mengapa kau begitu keras kepala..," keluh Hankyung, terlihat ia sedang mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat setelah Siwon –Adik kelasnya di SMA dulu- mengirim pesan teks kosong yang berarti Siwon butuh pertolongan. Setelah sebelumnya menelpon Ambulan.

Beberapa menit setelah Hankyung mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan, ia bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar apartemen milik Siwon.

'Brak!'

"Siwon-ah!" panggil Hankyung setelah mendorong pintu kamar apartemen Siwon dengan keras.

Matanya membelalak lebar paska melihat Siwon tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri di atas kasurnya –Dengan darah dimana-mana- Hankyung bergegas mengecek denyut nadi Siwon di lehernya.

'Masih ada…,'

'Tak.. tuk… tak… tuk…,'

Petugas Ambulan datang begitu cepat dan segera mengangkut Siwon dengan arahan Hankyung.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kyuhyun terlihat mondar mandir di depan meja makan sembari mencoba menghubungi Siwon sang namjachingu yang telponnya tidak pernah diangkat.

"Siwon-hyung melakukan apa sampai telponku tidak di angkat-angkat…," gumam Kyuhyun.

Dalam lubuk hati yang paling dalam Kyuhyun merasa khawatir, takut namjachingunya kenapa-kenapa, tapi ia mencoba menepis semua rasa itu.

"Siwon-hyung mungkin saja tidur, ya… Siwon hyung pasti tidur terlalu lelap..,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Setelah melewati pertolongan pertama, Siwon sementara dirawat di ruangan ICU.

"Ya Tuhan Siwon! Bertahanlah!" kata Hankyung setengah berteriak pada Siwon yang masuk dalam masa kritis, dimana alat-alat canggih terlekat pada tubuh Siwon.

Hankyung melirik ke alat pendeteksi detak jantung, "Hah… meski mustahil bertahanlah…," gumam Hankyung sambil menunduk.

Hankyung mendongkakkan kepalanya, "Harus ada yang dihubungi…," gumamnya.

Ia mencari nama seseorang dikontak hpnya, saat ia berinisiatif menelpon kerabat atau siapa Siwon, sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Hah… ja..ngan.. katakan.. pada..hah.. siapapun.. hah…hyung..," kata Siwon yang dengan kondisi tubuh yang lemah.

"S-siwon… tapi aku harus menghubungi Kyuhyun… dia namjachingumu kan?" sejenak Hankyung menghentikan niatnya untuk menelpon seseorang yaitu Kyuhyun.

"J-jangan hyung…," kata Siwon pelan sembari melepaskan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Hankyung.

Hangkyung terdiam sambil melihat Siwon, terlintas dibenaknya, "Jangan-jangan kau tidak pernah memberitahu Kyuhyun selama 3 bulan ini?"

Siwon memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk rileks sejenak, "Ya..," jawab Siwon sekenannya.

"T-tapi kenapa?"

"A-aku hanya tidak.. hah.. ingin.. membuatnya.. hah.. khawatir..," (author capek nulis dialognya Siwon ==) *dilempar*

"Tapi kau harus menghubunginya Siwon! Dia berhak tahu…," saran Hankyung setengah berteriak. Hankyung melanjutkan, "Dia berhak tahu tentang penyakitmu… Kanker paru-paru stadium…. akhir.. Siwon… biarkan aku memberitahunya…,"

Penyakit yang Siwon derita mengalami perkembangan yang pesat semenjak 3 bulan terakhir paska Siwon divonis mengidap penyakit ini. Saat divonis, penyakit Siwon sudah memasuki stadium 3. Selama 3 bulan ini Siwon menolak semua pengobatan yang ditawarkan Hankyung, mulai dari Radioterapi sampai Kemoterapi, bahkan pengobatan tradisional cina juga Siwon tolak, alasannya, Siwon berfikir hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi, percuma melakukan semua itu. Semua akan sia-sia, lebih baik ia menghabiskan saat-saat terakhirnya bersama Kyuhyun, bersama orang yang ia cintai dengan sepenuh hati.

Tentu tanpa memberitahu Kyuhyun tentang penyakitnya, ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun menangis untuknya. Menangisi penyakitnya, menangisi nasibnya, atau suatu saat menangisi kepergiannya.

Siwon memejamkan matanya pelan, mencoba mengingat sekilas memori paling berharga dalam hidupnya, kenangannya saat kecil dahulu bersama keluarga yang meninggalkannya lebih dulu, ya… Appa dan Eommanya meninggal karna kecelakaan mobil tragis 5 tahun silam ketika ia berumur 20 tahun, appa dan eommanya meninggalkan 2 orang anak yaitu Siwon dengan adik perempuannya, Jiwon yang saat itu berumur 18 tahun dan sebuah perusahaan yang sampai sekarang masih dikelola Siwon. Namun sejak 3 bulan yang lalu, Siwon menyerahkan perusahaan yang ia pegang selama 5 tahun kepada Jiwon dengan alasan ia bosan.

Memorinya dengan Kyuhyun, ya… memori paling berharga sepanjang hidupnya, dimana kisah mereka dimulai saat upacara kelulusan Siwon –yang saat itu Kyuhyun kelas 2- Kyuhyun menyatakan perasaannya pada Siwon, Siwon menerimanya dengan senang hati, ia sudah cukup lama memendam rasa pada adik kelasnya, Kyuhyun. Memori ingatannya kembali berjalan maju, dimana saat pertama kali Siwon dan Kyuhyun melakukan hubungan badan, dihari ulang tahun Siwon yang ke 25 sebulan yang lalu. Sampai memori malam kemarin, saat ia dan Siwon menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Hah… aku lelah sekali hyung…," gumam Siwon pelan nyaris tidak terdengar, namun Hankyung dapat mendengarnya. Hankyung mencoba menahan air matanya, ia tahu Siwon tidak akan lama lagi.

"Y-ya… Siwon… tidurlah… tidurlah dimana dirimu m-merasa paling nyaman..," kata Hankyung sembari menahan tangis.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar alat pendeteksi detak jantung berbunyi, menandakan Siwon pergi, pergi untuk selamanya.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kyuhyun berlari, ia berlari sampai terkadang menabrak orang yang berlalu lalang di lorong rumah sakit dan mengucapkan 'Mianhamnida' sembari membungkuk. Tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu menemui Siwon, setelah menerima sms dari Hankyung yang berisikan 'datanglah ke rumah sakit seoul, kau akan bertemu Siwon'

Kyuhyun binggung, apa maksud Hankyung mengirim sms berisi kalimat seperti itu. Kyuhyun khawatir, sangat khawatir, kenapa Siwon berada di rumah sakit. Paska menerima sms tersebut, tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun bergegas ke rumah sakit yang dimaksud.

Sesampai disana ia melihat Hankyung duduk di depan kamar ICU sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun menghampiri Hankyung.

"Hyung… sebenarnya ada apa?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun menyadarkan Hankyung dari lamunannya. Terlihat Hankyung habis menangis.

"Kyu…," panggil Hankyung.

"K-kenapa kau menangis hyung?" tidak bisa dipungkiri ada nada khawatir disetiap tutur kata Kyuhyun.

"Dengarkan dengan seksama, kuharap kau bisa menerimanya…," Hankyung menarik nafas panjang, mencoba menetralisir rasa sedih dan takutnya.

"Siwon selama 3 bulan terakhir mengidap penyakit kanker paru-paru stadium 3, namun bulan kemarin stadiumnya naik menjadi stadium 4…," Hankyung terdiam sebentar

Kyuhyun tercekat, seakan kata-kata hankyung menelannya kedalam kenyataan pahit namun tidak bisa ia pungkiri.

Hankyung melanjutkan, "Siwon sama sekali menolak semua pengobatan yang kutawarkan padanya, ia menolaknya..dan sekarang, S-siwon..,"

"Y-ya… Siwon-hyung k-kenapa?" gumam Kyuhyun parau, wajahnya sudah berlinang air mata.

"S-siwon sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu..," Hankyung kembali menangis saat ia mengatakan satu kalimat yang penuh makna.

Kyuhyun mengerti dengan dengan apa yang di maksud dengan kata 'pergi' yang dimaksud Hankyung.

"S-siwon hyung… k-kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahukan semua padaku…," tangis Kyuhyun pecah, Kyuhyun merasakan titik jatuhnya yang paling dalam pada saat ini.

"L-lalu sekarang dimana S-siwon hyung?"

Hankyung menunjuk pintu ICU di sebelahnya, Kyuhyun segera masuk dan ia melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya tercekat, Siwon terbaring tanpa nyawa di atas tempat tidur dan kain putih menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan ke arah Siwon, "H-hyung… k-kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku," Kyuhyun kembali menangis sembari menggenggam tangan Siwon yang terasa dingin.

"P-padahal aku ada kabar untukmu hyung… hiks… kabar bahwa ada uri aegya disini..," kata Kyuhyun sembari mengelus perutnya yang masih rata.

"Hyung…," Kyuhyun menangis, menangis untuk Siwon yang menemani kesehariaanya, canda, tawa, marah, sudah mereka lalui bersama.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kyuhyun terduduk di lantai beranda apartemennya, setelah tadi pagi menghadiri upacara pemakaman Siwon. Masih teringat jelas dimemori ingatannya, bagaimana peti mati Siwon diangkut dan dimakamkan.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya, mencoba menenangkan diri, merilekskan pikiran-pikirannya beberapa hari ini paska Siwon meninggal. Kyuhyun menyandarkan diri pada pembatas penahan yang kokoh diberanda apartemennya, sembari menikmati angin sore yang berhembus pelan.

'_Kyuhyun ah…,'_

Kyuhyun mendengar seseorang, seperti suara Siwon, memanggil namanya.

'_Kyuhyun-ah.. kenapa kau malas sekali..,'_

Kyuhyun langsung membuka matanya dan tercekat dengan pemandangan yang disajikan di depan matanya, terlihat Siwon berdiri disana, ya itu terlihat sangat jelas di mata Kyuhyun. Meski Siwon terlihat tembus pandang.

"H-hyung… itu benar kau hyung?" air mata Kyuhyun kembali tumpah.

'_Ya… ini aku Kyuhyun chagiya…,'_

"H-hyung…," Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dan mencoba memeluk Siwon namun tembus, ia tidak bisa menyentuh Siwon.

'_Kenapa kau menangis Kyu?'_

"Hiks… hyung tega! Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang apa yang kau alami! Sampai aku harus mendengarnya dari Hankyung hyung!" Kyuhyun mengelurkan semua unek-uneknya.

Siwon tersenyum tulus, _'Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menangis untukku Kyu… aku yakin kau akan menemukan pendamping hidupmu sebenarnya…,'_

Siwon mengelus rambut Kyuhyun meski tembus, mencoba mengirikan rasa sayang dan kasihnya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menunduk, ia menangis untuk kesekian kalinya.

'_Kuharap kau bahagia meski tanpaku chagiya..,'_

Kyuhyun mendongkakkan kepalanya, Siwon menghilang…

"Hyung… hyung! Kau kemana hyung? Hiks…,"

Siwon benar-benar pergi dari kehidupan Kyuhyun, namun akan slalu terkenang dalam memori ingatan Kyuhyun.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Terlihat seorang namja, bersama seorang anak laki-laki berumur 5 tahun, berkunjung ke sebuah makam.

"Hyung… aku datang…," gumam seorang namja yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun. Didepan makam sang namjachingu yang meninggal 5 tahun silam.

"Eomma… ini makan siapa?" Tanya anak kecil yang dibawa bersamanya.

"Ini makam appa, Henry…," jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum ke arah sang anak yang berada di bawah.

"Mwo?" Henry melongo.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil dan ia kembali menatap makam Siwon, "Hyung… aku kembali setelah 5 tahun tidak sempat mengunjungimu kesini, aku dan Henry sebelumnya pindah ke Jepang untuk mengurus pekerjaanku, ya… aku single parent hyung, kau bilang aku akan menemukan pendamping hidupku yang sebenarnya tapi itu adalah kau hyung, tiada yang bisa menggantikamu, awal paska aku hamil, Jiwon banyak membantuku, katanya ia melakukannya untuk oppa dan keponakannya, sampai sekarang ia masih membantuku. Sepertinya kau harus tahu, Jiwon telah menemukan pasangan hidupnya dan mereka akan menikah sebulan lagi, ah… sudah dulu ya hyung… aku harus pergi..," Kyuhyun mengelap air matanya dan meletakkan beberapa bunga yang dibungkus jadi satu ke depan makam Siwon.

Setelah sebelumnya memanjatkan doa-doa, Kyuhyun menarik Henry untuk meninggalkan makam ayahnya. Henry memandang kebelakang tepat di makam ayahnya, ia melihat arwah seorang namja melambaikan tangan padanya, Henry pun membalasnya.

"Kenapa kau melambaikan tangan?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Henry.

"Aniyo… Eomma… aku lapar…,"

"Ah.. kajja kita pergi makan…,"

Kau tahu, semua rangkaian peristiwa yang dialami ialah berharga. Dimana kau bisa mengenangnya dan tersenyum kecil mengingatnya.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>fic macam apa ini? #tepar

ah... yasudahlah... hiks QwQ

mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^


End file.
